Cycle 2
Cycle 2 was announced during Episode 4 and applications were opened on February 1st 2012. The semi-finalists were announced on March 2nd, with 35 girls in the semis. The 16 finalists were announced in the opening of the cycle on April 7th. Cycle 2 debuted on January 11th, 2013. Contestants (in alphabetical order) Episodes Episode 1 - Trust, That's The Key Air date: January 11th, 2013 At long last, Cycle 2 premiered! As Elizabeth arrived, believing herself to be the first girl to arrive, she suddenly realised that she was actually the last, and that the others had been waiting for her; which seriously irritated Blixt. Lorian, Reny and Amber wasted no time in choosing their room, being the first three girls to choose a bed. Pamela and Krista also chose their room, inviting Kimberley and Priska to join them, to create an "all black room". (Though Kimberley noted that she was not black) Lili and Whitney bonded over their difficult pasts, and the girls were then joined by Marcella van Buren of VIP Models, and Ivana, famed host of ICONIC. After introducing themselves as the new judges of the cycle, they took their girls to the set of their first shoot; a graveyard. They revealed that the models would be posing as zombies, while paired with their direct competition in the cycle. At evaluation, Izzy and Blixt were called first for evaluation. Their picture was met with little praise; the judges felt they had failed to work together, though Izzy was praised for her playing with the light. While Irene and Lorian were praised together, the judges felt their pictures were a let down when solo. Avery and Whitney instantly received criticism for not connecting. Annaleigh and Bluee also found criticism from Ivana for failing to get the correct dynamic, and both received harsh criticism for their individual performance. Next up were Kimberley and Pamela, who received high praise from Tyra for their chemistry, and also received praise from Ivana and Marcella for their individual performance, too. Amber and Reny were reprimanded by Marcella for not working well together, with Amber receiving slight praise for trying to work with her partner. Krista and Priska received praise for their individual work, but their lack of connection was noted, again. Elizabeth was praised by Ivana for her expression, while Marcella was frustrated by Lili's mediocre picture. At elimination, Kimberley and Pamela were jointly rewarded with first call out. Irene, Izzy and Krista followed, until Blixt, Lili, Priska and Whitney stood in the bottom 4. With Blixt and Priska saved, Lili and Whitney were the final girls, left in the bottom two. Lili was criticized for being too pretty during the shoot and not pushing past her comfort zone, while Whitney was reprimanded for failing to show her true potential in her photo. Ultimately, however, Whitney's potential saved her, and Lili was eliminated in 16th place. *'First Call Out: '''Kimberley Karditz & Pamela Campbell *'Bottom 2: Lili Wong & Whitney Simple *'Eliminated: '''Lili Wong Episode 2 - ''Monarch After the first week of competition, Pamela and Kimberley celebrated their first call out in the living room, while the others continued to forge friendships. Bluee and Annaleigh were upset by the result, as were Priska and Krista, who felt they deserved to be first, and Whitney felt insecure over her place. In a gossipy mood, Irene told Kimberley and Pamela about Krista and Priska's thoughts over their first call out, when Ivana turned up at the house to give Kimberley and Pamela their keys to the special suite; The "VIP Room". Priska and Krista's attitude caught her eye, but they refused to divulge why they rolled their eyes over Kimberley and Pamela's success, and when Ivana left, the four began arguing...although most of it seemed to come from Pamela. After Krista and Priska's departure from the fight, the girls all returned to relaxing and unwinding. In the night, Avery discovered a wall with all the girl's makeovers written on it; with no names to the descriptions. The next day, they were dropped off at the salon, where one-by-one, each girl received her makeover. Most girls embraced their new look, but Krista was deeply irritated by her short cut, and made it very apparent with the girls. Shortly after their makeovers, the girls were taken to their shoot; beauty shoots with Monarch butterflies. At evaluation, they kicked off with Priska, who's soft and gentle photo greatly pleased the judges, with her improvement being praised. Izzy, whose outfit was clocked by the judges, received mixed praise for her photo, but told not to rely on pretty. Reny's choice of angle also gained her praise, while Lorian's awkward photo received little. Pamela also disappointed. Bluee's bland photo received flack, but Kimberley impressed greatly, with her interaction with the butterfly. Avery's sense of mystery also pleased. When Krista's turn came, she yelled at Tyra about her makeover, and her weak photo caused Marcella to berate her, saying that if she were her agent, she'd have fired her. Blixt also disappointed, for not knowing her angles. Elizabeth's risky photo flopped greatly, with Marcella reminding her that she was "not Coco Rocha." And with that, the girls were excused for the judging. At elimination, Kimberley received first call out - alone, this time - for the second week running. Priska and Reny followed shortly after. Whitney rose from bottom 2 to 7th place, delightling her and the judges. Pamela fell from 1st to 11th, however, leaving Blixt, Bluee, Elizabeth and Krista in the bottom four. Bluee was saved next, with Elizabeth being safe thanks to her risky decision; Blixt and Krista stood in the bottom 2. Blixt's failure to bring her potential to her photos even after her makeover was criticized, while Krista's outburst left the judge's questioning if she could handle the real world of modelling. However, it was Blixt who was ousted from the competition in fifteenth place - much to the chagrin of Kimberley and Pamela. *'First Call Out: '''Kimberley Karditz *'Bottom 2: Blixt Jones & Krista Red *'Eliminated:' Blixt Jones Summaries Tyra's Call Out Contestent: Indicates that the contestant was eliminated. Contestant: Indicates that the contestant quit the competition. Contestant: Indicates that the constestant was part of a non-elimination bottom two. Summaries *'Eldest contestant(s): '''Krista Red, 23 years *'Youngest contestant(s): Amber Whiskie, Annaleigh Ainsworth, Blixt Jones, Lorian Dayton, Reny Sloazo, all 18 years *'''Most consecutive first call outs: Kimberley Karditz (2 times) *'Most collective first call outs:' Kimberley Karditz (2 times) *'Most consecutive bottom 2 appearances:' N/A *'Most collective bottom 2 appearances:' N/A *'Highest call out average:' (out of 14)Kimberley Karditz (1) Category:Sims Next Top Model Category:Cycles